


Thorin's Unexpected Journey

by thrain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrain/pseuds/thrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jade</p>
<p>You would expect it to be awkward, walking in on Bilbo when he was definitely meaning to be alone…<br/>Surprisingly, it wasn't.<br/>That's what Thorin thought anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to be posted like, in March. But anyway, here it is.  
> A birthday gift for Jade.
> 
> also theres an unnecessary intro but other than that its basically just porn without plot

You would expect it to be awkward, walking in on Bilbo when he was definitely meaning to be alone, leaned up with his chest against the wall and his breathing shallow.. 

Surprisingly, it wasn't. That's what Thorin thought anyway. No, Thorin didn't think it would be awkward at all to walk up to a naked hobbit, his face flush as he realized the leader of the company wasn't here to have an awkward conversation. 

It was only a month after Erebor had been reclaimed, the halls were already bustling with busy dwarves, trying desperately to fix the once golden (literally) kingdom. That left the burglar, oh the burglar. What could he do when left alone for so long. Hobbit's were social creatures by nature, and not being able to help out was a drag.

Thorin had suspected that something was up with the hobbit, he was appearing less and less with his peers and more in his rooms. It was a big mountain after all, but surely the dwarven king would notice that the one person that wasn't a dwarf was missing.

"Thorin?" The hobbit's voice brought him back to his senses as he realized he'd been staring for several minutes.

"Are you in any need of assistance, burglar?" Thorin asked, oh so boldly. Even though Bilbo couldn't find the words to say it, he was… Well happy at the least.

Thorin moved closer to the hobbits bed, positioning himself so he was kneeled on the floor as he took the hobbits cock in his mouth, it was a small thing but then again so was Bilbo. Thorin moved his head probably sloppily, but who cared in this situation. There was a naked hobbit in front of him, for Mahal's sake, if he really cared now, he would have courted the hobbit then and there.

Thorin slowly brought himself up to the head of Bilbo's cock, twirling his tongue around Bilbo's slit, earning throaty gasps from Bilbo. Thorin removed his mouth completely, licking up the shaft and looking up at Bilbo. Thorin continued to lick up the shaft of Bilbo's cock before standing and shrugging his coat off. Thorin positioned Bilbo with ease, setting Bilbo onto his hands and knees, Bilbo's ass spread so deliciously in front of him.

Thorin pressed his tongue to Bilbo's arse, his hands holding onto the front of his thighs to ease Bilbo closer to his face. Bilbo was a whimpering mess by now, not that anyone was complaining. If anything, it inspired Thorin to keep going and not hightail it out of there. 

Thorin's hands returned to Bilbo's cock, that cute little thing was pressed to his stomach, the precum was dripping out of the head. Thorin rubbed his thump along the slit of the Bilbo's cock, Bilbo moaned so loudly, he could've sworn the whole mountain could hear.

Thorin pulled away from Bilbo, turning the hobbit so he was now laying on his back. Bilbo looked up with so much lust and desire, Thorin could barely keep himself calm as he pressed his lips to Bilbo's.

That was their first, real kiss. The taste of Bilbo's delicious ass was still on Thorin's tongue as their tongues darted and tangled with each others. Bilbo had his hand on Thorin's hair as Thorin struggled to get off all of his clothing. Of course, the one day all these layers weren't necessary. Bilbo grabbed Thorin's shirt and unbuttoned it, throwing it to the other side of the room.

Thorin pulled his pants and his underwear down with one quick movement and revealed his cock. Bilbo eyed it with lust as he went into the dresser beside his table and pulled out some oil. Thorin watched as Bilbo took a dollop on his fingers and brought them to Thorin's cock, moving his hand up and down and spreading the slick. Bilbo rubbed his thumb over the head of Thorin's cock making Thorin do some sort of animalistic growl.

Thorin took his own length in his hand and brought it to Bilbo's opening, rubbing the head on it as he slowly eased it in, Bilbo gasping at the newfound fullness.

Thorin moved slowly at first, silently begging himself to be careful with the hobbit, to not lost control. Thorin rocked his hips at a steady pace, moving a little faster than before as Bilbo moaned out, grabbing the bedsheets, the pillow, anything. The pleasure was unbearable and Bilbo couldn't keep it in.

Thorin found himself moving faster, his hands going to Bilbo's hips as he started to move faster into the hobbit. Moans filled the air as Thorin started to move as quick as he could, slamming and out of Bilbo. Bilbo had his eyes scrunched shut as the familiar feeling of his stomach knotting filled his entire body.

"Thorin.." Bilbo managed to whimper out. Without hesitation, Thorin smashed his lips to Bilbo's again, saliva and sweat swapping between the two. Bilbo was palming his own cock, his head thrown back in exctasy as Thorin moved with ease.

Finally, Bilbo hit his high, clenching around Thorin's cock, triggering Thorin to spew inside of Bilbo with a mighty roar. Bilbo came with a cry as his cock released his seed all over their stomachs. Bilbo laughed slightly, kissing Thorin on the nose as Thorin leaned to into the hobbit.

"What is it?" Thorin murmed, laying on top of the burglar, pressing light kisses along his collar bone.

"I just didn't expect that happening." Bilbo said, bring his arms to wrap around Thorin.

"Uncle! We need you in the- What's going on here?"   
"For Mahal's sake, Kili don't look!" 

Thorin nearly screamed like a young girl as he jumped and covered Bilbo.

"Fili! Kili! What are you doing!" Thorin shouted as he looked at his two nephews, one of which were now screaming "My eyes, My eyes!" 

"Mister Dwalin requested you.." Fili said his eyes scrunched shut as he held his own hands over Kili's.

"Dwalin can wait!" Thorin yelled, his face entirely red now.

"But he said it was urgent!" Kili argued.

"He can get over it! Leave!" Thorin yelled, his voice cracking at the end. Before Kili could argue more, Fili dragged his younger brother out of the room. Thorin finally collapsed next to the hobbit, his breathing deep as he rolled over and snuggled up against Bilbo.

"By Durin's beard…" Thorin sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr: bbmbur


End file.
